Live by the Sword
by crematosis
Summary: A ruthless king,a beautiful princess, and a temperamental warrior. Somehow, Fayt the servant boy is caught up in an evil plot and he must choose between his kingdom and his conscience. Albel/Fayt
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay, I've finally returned to Star Ocean after a million years away. I've been randomly writing bits and pieces of this story all semester at school and at the moment, I have four complete chapters done and I'm working on writing the fifth. If I don't get too distracted by critiques and suggestions for my plot, I should actually manage to finish something for a change. I'm flaky, but it's not my fault that I have so many ideas I can't pick what to do first. Anyhow, this was partly inspired by the movie Willow….and sexy young Val Kilmer….who strangely reminded me of Albel….which is why I came back to Star Ocean. I hope there are still Star Ocean fans cause it's been forever.

Disclaimer: I wish Albel was mine…he could be my bodyguard and kill anyone who decided to be annoying. Also, girls could pay to see him and I wouldn't have to work anymore. But alas, he is not mine.

It was night in Peterny Castle but hardly anyone was sleeping. There was just too much to be done. The king had died from a sudden strange sickness only the week before. The eldest prince, who had been governing the southern region of the kingdom to prepare him to rule the country, had been hastily recalled to the castle. He had arrived mere hours ago. The castle staff was still in a flurry setting up accommodations for the prince and his female companion and preparing for the upcoming funeral of the old king and coronation of the future king.

For the moment, the prince occupied his old quarters until the king's bedchamber could be decontaminated from disease. The woman was settled into a sumptuous guest chamber close by. The prince remained awake, discussing details of the funeral and hasty coronation with his advisor. The woman was said to be the prince's future bride, but no talk of marriage was discussed. The coronation came first.

Fayt Leingod was a servant boy in the castle. He was not important enough to discuss plans with the prince, but like all the rest of the lowly servants, he would take part in the preparations. Until the details were worked out with the castle's skilled craftsmen and the servant master gave the orders, Fayt could only help with the cleaning and preparing meals for the prince and his future bride. Fayt and two other servants were tasked with temporarily assisting the cook. They retrieved meat from the smokehouse adjacent to the castle to prepare the prince's favorite meal, lamb stew. One servant was sent with a bowl of stew to the prince, another to the prince's trusted advisor, and Fayt was sent to deliver a bowl to the woman. No one knew if she liked lamb stew. Indeed, very little was known about her. She has supposedly been brought all the way from the southern regions of the kingdom. When the prince and his entourage arrived at the castle, Fayt had seen only a glimpse of a tall, slender figure shrouded in exotic dress. No one had seen her since she had taken to her room several hours ago.

Fayt held the bowl steady as he walked to the strange lady's room. He hoped she didn't have a violent temper like the late queen. Queen Isadora was known to throw dishes she didn't like back at the unlucky servant that brought them. Fayt wasn't looking forward to being scalded by hot stew.

Fayt knocked once on the outer door of the chamber. He wasn't expecting a reply because he lady was likely in the inner chamber. However, he was surprised when a guard opened the door. "The lady is awake," he said gruffly. 'Proceed into the inner chamber."

Fayt glanced questioningly at the guards seated on the rich furniture that visiting nobles used to entertain visitors privately right outside their bedchamber. He shrugged inwardly. Perhaps the lady had brought her own security force with her. He proceeded into the inner room.

"My lady, I have brought you a bowl of stew if you are hungry," he announced. He paused, glanced around briefly and saw no one.

"My lady?" He wandered further into the room and the door swung shut behind him. It was then that he saw the thin screen set up close to the door. The reclining silhouette of a tall, slim woman was visible behind it. She seemed completely dressed from the outline, but Fayt was taking no chances in case she was about to undress.

"I-I'll leave this here for you, m-my lady," Fayt said hastily, setting the bowl down on the low table in front of the screen. He turned to beat a hasty retreat when a hand shot out from behind the screen and grasped the front of Fayt's simple white shirt with a surprisingly firm grasp.

Fayt swallowed hard. He expected the lady to scream and accuse him of watching her undress and maybe throw stew at him for good measure. Instead, she released his shirt and beckoned for him to come behind the screen. Fayt did as he was told.

Fayt could see why the prince chose the lady as his future queen. She looked like royalty. She was an exotic beauty with pale, creamy skin and long, delicate limbs. Each slender finger was tipped with a jeweled nail and sported a ring or two. Her slim wrists were wrapped in gold bangles. She reclined on a low couch hidden behind the privacy of the screen, completely comfortable with the royal lifestyle.

She beckoned for Fayt to sit on a nearby stool and he complied quickly, trying hard not to stare at her silken purple gown and her long dark hair pooling around her body. The lower half of her face was hidden behind a purple veil except for her eyes, two glittering rubies twinkling with amusement. She was probably used to such stares.

"My lady," Fayt said softly. "I-I hesitate to speak out of turn but I do not know what my lady wants from me."

She tipped her head to one side and seemed to be considering. With a luxurious stretch, she rose to a seated position and with a jeweled finger beckoned for Fayt to lean in closer. Fayt, ever the good servant, leaned forward intently.

"Call me 'my lady' one more time and you're dead," a masculine voice threatened.

Fayt jerked backwards and stared in shock. He was trying desperately to reconcile the two images in his mind. "Y-you're a-a-"

"A man, yes." The "lady" had dropped the seductive female act and was sitting with arms crossed over his chest and an irritated glint in his eyes.

"H-how did you come to be dressed as an exotic lady?"

"Prince Vox's fault. A pox on him!" The man spat vehemently. "May his reign be short and filled with pestilence."

Fayt blinked. "Prince Vox ordered you adorned like a woman?"

"Yes he did. Bah! My name is Albel. I'm a warrior of the Glyphian people of the south. We live in neutral lands and we swear allegiance to no one. Your prince, may a wild beast piss in his tent, rode into our village with a bunch of soldiers. They were on their way to some disputed territory and they demanded I cook them food and draw them water. I refused. I told that miserable curr that I am not a woman and I will not be ordered around like one. He saw fit to drag me from my home, force me into woman's clothes, and try and make me into his woman."

Fayt gaped at Albel, awed by his courage in standing up to royalty and sympathizing with his position. He retrieved the bowl of soup and held it out reverently.

Albel clawed off the veil and devoured the stew, cursing his jewelry when it interfered. "Bah, I don't understand how women can eat a bit with their fingers unable to bend when weighted down with so many rings."

Fayt shrugged, studying Albel's face. Albel had pale, perfect skin and small, almost delicate features but he was definitely male. Fayt watched Albel's eyes flash with rage and he had no doubt that he was a fierce warrior. Despite his thin build, Fayt had no doubt that Albel had put up a fight when he had been taken.

"Prince Vox knows you are a man?"

Albel sneered. "Don't be a fool. Without all these bloody clothes, there's no way you would mistake me for a woman." He shoveled another bite of stew into his mouth and chewed angrily.

"Perhaps he only saw your long hair and slim figure and assumed?"

Albel rolled his eyes. "I don't usually wear my hair so long. When that vulture arrived, my hair was only to my shoulders. But after many months as a captive, it's grown long. Besides, even if he was blind as well as brainless and mistook me for a woman, I do not have the voice of one. He knows."

"I suppose so," Fayt agreed. "But Prince Vox really intends to marry you, knowing that you are not a woman?"

"I won't let it come to that," Albel snarled. "I'm going to get free from this cursed place and head back to my home. I'll summon my tribe and we'll massacre the royal maggot and his men. Even I can't kill them all although Apris knows how badly I wish I could. They're lucky they caught me without my sword or some would be dead already."

"But how are you going to summon your people when you're trapped here?"

"I'll escape, obviously. And for that, I'll need your help."

"M-me?" Fayt protested. "I'm just a lowly servant."

"Bah! If you're willing to help, that's good enough. I've waited long enough for a chance of rescue. All of the servants at the southern palace reported me to Vox and he convinced them I was a traitor, forced into women's clothing as punishment. You, however, stuck around to hear my story instead of running off to tell the prince his lovely queen was an imposter. So, you're not a complete idiot. Look, I already have a plan. I just need some assistance to carry it out."

Fayt nodded eagerly, leaning in close to listen to Albel's plan.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hurrah! I'm back again. Two chapter in a row…I'm on fire! No seriously, guys, it's crazy hot here and I'm burning in the sun. But anyway, you guys should really watch Willow to see sexy, sexy Val Kilmer with his long hair and his amazing sword skills…and to laugh at the cheesy 80sness of the movie.

Disclaimer: I'd love to own Albel…and I'd be far nicer to him that stupid Prince Vox…although I didn't decide Vox would be the bad guy until Albel said so and he's the boss….so I guess Albel would own me?

Fayt had a very bad feeling about Albel's plan. It wasn't as if he didn't want to help Albel. After all, if he was in Albel's position, he would want someone to help him. But he wasn't so sure he wanted to be a part of Albel's plan. It involved way more violence than Fayt was comfortable with. It was understandable for a warrior like Albel to lash out when forced into a situation he hated. But for Fayt, a mild-mannered servant who had spent all his life serving the royal family, it was almost unthinkable to imagine killing or wounding anyone in the castle.

Fayt tried not to look offended. He wanted to share his disagreement with Albel's plan gently and tactfully. Although Albel was unarmed and hindered by several layers of clothing, those jeweled fingernails looked deadly.

"Albel," he began cautiously. "I don't think I'd be able to kill anyone. I'm not a good fighter. I wouldn't be able to overpower anyone, especially an armed soldier."

Albel looked at Fayt appraisingly. "You don't look ill or infirm. But being a servant must have weakened your will to fight. No matter. I can break you of your cowardice later. For now, you can make yourself useful in less confrontational ways. I usually detest such furtive measures, but I'll make an exception for you. You have access to the kitchen or at least you are allowed to deliver food. If you're too squeamish to kill, you could always poison someone for me."

Fayt sighed. "Albel, poisoning is still killing. It's less violent and less bloody, but it's still murder."

Albel grinned. "Not necessarily. You could find something that would just make your target very ill or put them to sleep. Surely even you could stomach that."

Fayt nodded. "I suppose I could. I just don't like that idea of hurting the people I serve with."

"Bah! I have no quarrel with the servants. I'm sure they had no part in this. But the soldiers and the prince will be repaid for their actions. That vile prince especially." Albel's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fist. "He has continually tried to force himself on me and make me his woman. I would have killed him if he hadn't ordered several of his men to hold me back. They will all die for this injustice." He bared his teeth savagely.

"I understand, Albel. I'd want to get away from any man who tried to rape me. I'll do what I can to drug the guards and sneak you out. I hope your people will rally behind you and protect you if Prince Vox tries to recapture you."

Albel grinned wickedly. "They'll kill him if he comes back for me." Albel cocked his head to one side. "You've stayed long enough, fool. Hurry up and get out of here. Come for me when you're ready to act." He slipped the veil back over his face and pushed Fayt towards the door.

Fayt hastily headed out the door with the empty stew bowl. There were still six guards sitting in the outer room. Fayt now knew why they were there, in case Albel tried to escape. To post six men to watch one…the prince must be determined to keep him. It was sickening.

"Boy," a guard called out. "Her ladyship ate the whole bowl?"

"Yes, sir. She took her meal behind the privacy screen and had me wait for her to finish."

"Took long enough," the guard muttered. He stroked his beard contemplatively as he looked at Fayt.

Fayt thought fast. "She's an elegant and refined lady, sir. Noble ladies always eat slowly. They must show their delicacy and sophistication by taking small bites."

The guard chuckled. "Right you are. She is a delicate little flower. Skinny as a reed. But don't let her looks fool you. She's a little vixen. Probably took pleasure making you wait. That's how women are."

"I wouldn't know," Fayt said indifferently. "She didn't say a word to me."

The guard looked relieved. His grin widened. "Hasn't spoken a word to me either. Just haughty looks from her. Right, boys?"

The other guards laughed and grinned as if at some inside joke. Fayt sighed inwardly. How had he never realized that the soldiers and guards were so rotten? Well, at least he wouldn't feel bad about drugging them. They deserved it.

Fayt headed back to the kitchen with the empty bowl. The cook pointed with his ladle to a spot on the counter where Fayt could set the bowl and gruffly informed him that there was nothing more to be done for the night. He was allowed what little time was left to sleep and then he had to wake early in the morning to carry out the funeral arrangements.

Fayt retired to his cot in the servant's quarters. He tried t stay awake and think about how best to sneak Albel out of the castle, but he was soon asleep.

Fayt was roused at dawn by the taskmaster's familiar bugle summoning the servants to their morning duties. Fayt joined the other servants as the rushed to prepare the castle courtyard. It was here that old King Arzei's corpse would be paraded around the circular courtyard for the citizens to see before being taken to the tomb of the royals. The Prince Vox would be crowned as the new king in front of the masses.

The servants prepared the yard, sweeping off the cobblestones with the courtyard and scouring the railing of the upper balcony where Vox would be crowned. Fayt's closest companion, the maid Sophia, was tasked with delivering breakfast to Vox and Albel. Fayt, after sweeping the yard, was put to work hanging cheerful decorations across the castle gates.

The hour of the funeral procession was announced by the sound of trumpets. The common people of the royal city filtered into the courtyard to watch. Vox, watching from the upper balcony, looked suitably somber. Fayt, Sophia, and a handful of other servants watched from a distance behind the prince, ready to run back inside to bring out the crown and royal robes once the funeral was over.

"Easy there, your ladyship. We've got to watch out for your frail constitution."

Fayt turned and saw two burly guards grinning as they led Albel out onto the balcony. Albel locked eyes with Fayt for only a moment as his black full face veil blew up in the breeze and then fluttered back down to obscure his face. Albel's accusing glare haunted Fayt's thoughts.

Sophia nudged Fayt. He hadn't noticed that the sounds of the funeral dirge had changed to the tune of joyful celebration. He quickly dashed inside to retrieve the royal crown and robe to place over Vox's black cloak of mourning. The royal priest placed the crown on Vox's head and the servants draped the robe across his shoulders.

Fayt watched as the new king addressed the crowd, talking about how he would honor his father's memory by emulating his benevolent rule. The people cheered at that and cheered even harder when Vox pulled Albel to his side and announced that she would be the future queen. But Fayt couldn't bear to watch. He looked down at the ground, feeling suddenly nauseous.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: And here is chapter three! In which we find Albel can pull off a tutu and still look fierce and prove that he actually has some heart no matter how fierce he thinks he is. Does that make any sense at all? No? Oh well. I'm going on vacation next week so I can reevaluate my sense drive then. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Albel…and if he was real, he'd throttle me and disembowel me just for THINKING about putting him in a dress.

"So, fool," Albel growled. "Have you been doing anything at all or are you still completely devoted to the bastard king?"

Fayt sighed heavily. It was the evening of the coronation. No, he hadn't really been working on his plan, but it had only been a day. He hadn't had too much free time to think things over.

Albel paced impatiently about the room. The black gown had been substituted for a frilly pink dress that looked ridiculously childlike on Albel. Although it fit perfectly, it was far more suited for a young princess than a supposed future queen. Albel had kicked off the matching pink slippers and was walking barefoot. Fayt watched as Albel completed a full circle of the room.

Albel scowled and put his hands on his hips. "Well?" he demanded. "I'm waiting for an answer."

Fayt sighed. "Well, all I know so far is that you have six guards watching the outer door. They open the door for me and let me in. Then they just sit right inside the outer door. I'd really expect them to sit right outside the inner door, but I guess they figure they can catch you before you make it out into the hallway."

Albel frowned. "You're right. They should be guarding the inner door, where I am."

Fayt shrugged. "Unless they're just concerned with keeping out people who might conspire with you."

Albel smirked. "Well then, they failed. If they're that far away, it means you and I can talk freely without being overheard."

Fayt frowned. "They're not that far away. It's just few extra feet of space."

Albel shrugged. "But it's unlikely that they would hear me talking. If they heard me say a thing, they'd know the charade was up and they'd have to rush in and convince you I'm a spy and ban you from the place. This way, they don't have a clue we're discussing escape right under their ignorant noses."

Fayt nodded. "I just wish I knew what to discuss."

"Well, I'll do the talking then and tell you exactly what you need to do." He pointed a glittering pink finger at Fayt. "You need to either poison or drug those six guards so I can leave this cursed room. Then you need to get me out through the castle and out the gates without us both getting caught and killed. If the gate is heavily guarded, you may need to drug a few of the sentries there as well. There's only so much I can do against armed guards without a weapon." He looked thoughtful. "Another thing you can do is smuggle me in some sort of weapon. A sword would be nice but I can't afford to be picky."

"It sounds easy enough," Fayt agreed. "I can taint the food before I deliver it to the guards. I could try to bring you a weapon, but I know once you're freed you'll probably kill everyone in sight. Keep in mind that I have friends here, friends who have done nothing to you and know nothing about the situation."

Albel rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, fool. If your friends stay out of my way, they won't get hurt. After all, they will probably run and hide from the man with the sword. The soldiers on the other hand, will oppose me and I will cut them down where they stand." He laughed wickedly.

Fayt sighed. "So, I'll drug the six guards and then slip you a sword if I can find one. I really don't know if I can get access to any weapons but I will try. I can plan for your escape tomorrow night when most of the servants will be in bed to avoid casualties."

Albel nodded. "I'll be ready." His fierce expression softened slightly. "If you want, I can take you with me. Your king will be very angry after losing me and he is likely to make life miserable for the whole castle."

Fayt smiled sadly. "I'm used to it." He rolled up a sleeve and demonstrated the bruises on his arm and lifted up the back of his shirt so Albel could see the scars from when he had once been whipped. "At least this time I'll be punished for something. Usually we get kicked around for no reason at all."

"I see," Albel said quietly. "You know your king is an evil wretch that mistreats his people. But I cannot help you if you don't want to help yourself."

Fayt smiled and shook his head. "I'll be fine. I know it's not a great life, but I choose to be here. I'm not a captive. If I truly hated my life, I would have run away a long time ago."

"Fine," Albel huffed. "Be ready tomorrow night. I want to get out of this place."

"Tomorrow night," Fayt repeated to himself as he gathered up the empty dishes from Albel's dinner.

After Fayt slipped out the door, Albel sighed heavily and saw down on the edge of the bed. He didn't like relying on anyone else. Fayt seemed like a decent person, naïve and idealistic. Albel had no doubt that Fayt would try very hard to help out. Whether or not he would be caught, however, was yet to be seen. Fayt wasn't exactly the smartest young man Albel had ever met. He was far too sheltered in his life of servitude. There was a big chance Fayt would somehow mess up the rescue operation and get caught. He didn't seem to realize how much he was risking. If the king even suspected Fayt at all, he could be accused of treason. Life would not simply go back to normal once Albel was gone. King Vox would want Albel back and he would want to make the man who had helped him get free pay. If Fayt fled with him, his guilt would be clear, but at least he would be safe.

The door creaked open slowly. Albel cast a swift glance in its direction. A sneer spread across his face as the six guards filed into the room, followed by King Vox. "So, ready to be humiliated again?" Albel taunted. "Since you're certainly not man enough to take me yourself, your miserable dogs should help you. After all, I bet the king doesn't want to get his hands dirty fighting a woman. Oh yes, he needs all six men to hold me down or he'll never get what he wants."

"Silence," Vox snarled. He adjusted the collar of his royal robe and thrust his nose in the air. "I can handle you myself. You're all talk. Just a skinny little savage in a skirt. You talk tough, but you won't be able to resist me forever. I will break you and make you realize your own insignificance." He flung his arms out dramatically and let his robe swish about his body. "As you see, I am now the king and the ultimate authority. You cannot defy me."

Albel laughed. "How very like a spoiled little noble you are. Just because you are king I will not surrender and fawn over you like a brainless worm. You are in the wrong. Your show of power has no influence over me. My people are a people unto themselves. We swear no allegiance to you. You marched into our village, insulted me and my looks and then expect me to obey your every command? Ha! How could I be broken by such a man?" Albel threw his head back and let out another bark of laughter.

Vox's eyes narrowed in rage. "Silent, insolent wench. I'll be doing you a favor by putting you in your place."

Albel looked amused as Vox stomped across the room towards him. Albel crouched down and waited until he had gotten close and then brought his leg up to kick Vox right in the nose.

Vox staggered backwards, holding a hand under his bleeding nose. He swore loudly. "You'll pay for that, wench!"

Albel smirked and dropped back into a fighting crouch. "Ready to give up yet or do I need to knock out a few teeth? Obviously you can't take me on your own. Maybe if your six slugs hold me down you can get a decent punch in. Isn't it time to admit your shortcomings? Unless it's seven against one, you have no hope of hurting me."

"I'll deal with you later," Vox snarled. He wiped at his nose and scowled at the blood. He stormed out of the room, the guards following closely behind.

Albel snickered and straightened up. He laughed to himself as he flopped across his luxurious bed. Vox was an idiot who thought far too highly of himself. Yes, he had captured Albel, but his henchmen had done most of the work. Without their help, he had no hope of restraining him. Yet he was determined that he could pin Albel down and make a woman out of him. As long as he was determined to do it on his own, he would fail every time.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is my favorite chapter so far….the daring escape plot and proof that Fayt can actually man up and do something action-y. Yaaaaay. It makes up for my vacation break, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Albel…or Fayt….because let's face it….Star Ocean would be some ridiculous yaoi fest if I owned it.

Fayt slept only fitfully that night. He woke several times from nightmares. In one of them, Albel was bound with chains and shoved into a jail cell. Albel glared accusing at Fayt as Vox stepped into the cell, a whip held tightly in one hand.

As Fayt woke up in a cold sweat, he realized it was already morning. The familiar wake-up call was sounded. Young men around him were beginning to dress. Mechanically, Fayt followed suit.

Once in the hallway, he bumped into Sophia. He was so tired and barely able to pay attention to where he was going.

"Fayt, you look sick!" she exclaimed.

"I'm fine," Fayt mumbled. "Just didn't sleep well last night."

Before Sophia could inquire further, Fayt was summoned to the kitchen. Fayt yawned tiredly as he headed down the stairs into the hot kitchen. The cook handed Fayt a dish to deliver to Albel and then began preparing the meal for the servants.

Fayt stumbled back up the stairs and nearly collided with the servant master. "I'm so, so sorry," Fayt apologized effusively. He was wide awake now. ""I'm clumsy and stupid. Forgive me."

"You're a menace is what you are," the servant master growled. "Back to the kitchen with you. You'll spend the day drawing water and finding ingredients for the cook. Whatever he wants, you will do. The other, less clumsy servants can take the meals to the rooms."

Fayt hung his head and sadly surrendered the dish to the servant master, who passed it on to Sophia. She gave him a pitying look and then hurried off to Albel's room. Fayt reluctantly headed back down into the hot, smoky kitchen.

Everyone hated working in the kitchen. The cook was temperamental and usually armed with a ladle, which he would use to smack servants that messed up. Besides, being in the kitchen all day was miserable. It was always hot and Fayt would soon be drenched in sweat. He envied the other servants who could run in, grab a dish and run out.

The cook fixed Fayt with a steely gaze. "Pick me some parsley, boy." He rapped on the door to the large kitchen cupboard.

Fayt scurried inside, amazed by the sheer volume of ingredients. He quickly came to his senses and began searching through the dried herbs, labeled and hung from beams. He seized upon the bundle of parsley and rushed back out.

"Good enough," the cook muttered. "So you're just a slow-wit instead of a lazy curr like all the rest. You read, boy or did you just guess?"

"I read," Fayt said softly. He paused. "A little bit."

"Fair enough." The cook tossed Fayt a grubby scrap of paper. "Find me these ingredients and make it quick."

Fayt headed back into the cupboard and retrieved dried herbs, pickled vegetables, preserved fruits, and jars of spices. Every time he returned, the cook muttered about how slow and clumsy he was. Fayt didn't let it bother him. He was already used to such abuse from the royal family. Besides, Fayt was actually dawdling a little in his search for the perfect ingredients to drug the guards. If the cook thought Fayt was slow-witted, he wouldn't suspect a thing.

By lunchtime, Fayt had secretly pocketed a small quantity of spices. After the rest of the castle had been served, Fayt was allowed to take a small break and eat his own meal. He wolfed down his lunch and then left the kitchen through a tiny side door. After only a few moments searching the castle grounds, he found a cluster of toxic mushrooms. By adding the extra spices, he could mask the taste of the mushrooms. Satisfied, Fayt returned to the kitchen.

Dinner was to be beef in thick gravy. As the cook ladled gravy into each bowl, Fayt furtively added his mushrooms and spices. He accepted the responsibility of handing out the full bowls to the servants sot he cook could continue preparing the meal. Luckily that meant he could direct which bowls went to the guards without arousing suspicion.

Fayt anxiously waited for his chance to go and see if his toxic mushrooms had worked. Finally, the whole castle had been fed. "I suppose there's no need for you now," The cook said gruffly. "If his highness wants a midnight snack, I don't need you messing it up."

Fayt surreptitiously snatched a paring knife and headed down the hallway. He had no idea how long it would take for the toxin to have effect and he needed some excuse for wandering down the hallway with a knife in case the guards hadn't been knocked out already. Adrenaline was running through his veins and the anticipation was overwhelming.

He held his breath as he knocked on the door to Albel's outer chamber. There was no reply so he let out a sigh of relief and eased open the door.

Four of the guards were lying senselessly on the floor. A fifth was in the corner, vomiting blood. The sixth guard staggered over to Fayt. "Boy," he rasped. "Sound the alarm. He'll kill us all." He slumped against the wall and clutched his stomach.

Fayt backed away from him and hurried into the inner room. Albel was sitting on the edge of the bed in a long blue dress. He got to his feet as soon as he heard the door open. "Finally. I didn't think you would come." He slipped off the veil and kicked off the pointy jeweled shoes. He smirked and tore a slip up one side of the dress. "Okay, Fayt. Let's get out of here."

Albel stalked into the outer room armed with the paring knife. "You will not get away," the last guard gasped. "You and that boy will not make it. You'll be found and killed."

Wordlessly, Albel slit the dying man's throat. He glanced at the other guards lying in pools of blood and vomit. "Efficient. You've done all my killing for me. Come, Fayt. Check the corridor."

Obediently, Fayt peeked out into the hallway. "No one about."

"Good." Albel picked up the dead man's sword and swung it experimentally. He made a face. "Ugh, cheap and poorly made. I detest these heavy, unwieldy lumps of metal that pass for swords. But I will make do until I can get back to my people. Come."

Albel slipped silently into the hallway and gestured for Fayt to lead the way. "You know this place better than I. How are we to escape the easiest? If possible, we should avoid drawing too much attention."

Fayt frowned. "The front gate is heavily guarded but there is a small back door out of the kitchen. The stables are close by and there are usually guards patrolling the area."

Albel's eyes glittered wickedly. "Leave them to me." Sword clenched tightly in one hand, he strode purposefully down the hallway and kicked open the door to the kitchen.

Albel beckoned for Fayt to follow him. "No one's here. It's safe."

"What is the meaning of this?" the cook roared. He jumped out from the cupboard brandishing a carving knife.

Albel reacted instinctively, pressing his sword to the tip of the cook's neck. "Out of my way, old man," he hissed.

The cook paled. "Wh-what do you want? I'm just a lowly cook. I don't have any money, only food." His eyes roved over Albel's clothing. "Who are you?"

"Don't recognize me?" Albel sneered. "I'm the future queen of this damned place." He spread an arm expansively. "Your king is a demon from hell and I'm getting out of here. Heaven help you if you get in my way."

He advanced and the cook took a hasty step back, his eyes still on the tip of Albel's sword which was uncomfortably close to his throat.

"Albel," Fayt protested. "Let's get out of here. We're wasting time."

Albel snorted in disdain and shoved the cook back towards the cupboard. "Lock him in," he ordered.

Fayt stepped up and closed the cupboard door. He tied a thick rope around the door handles and shoved several utensils in it to hold it shut.

"Y-you?" the cook spluttered. "You're working with this ruffian, boy?"

"Sorry," Fayt said quietly. "But Albel's just trying to get home and I have no problem helping him."

"They'll have your head for this, boy," the cook roared, pounding on the door. "Release me immediately!" It was useless for him to try escaping. The door opened inward and there were no door handles inside for him to pull open. He was trapped.

"Someone will find you tomorrow morning," Albel said cheerfully. "By then we'll be long gone."

Albel was feeling extremely pleased as they crept off towards the stables. Fayt had been true to his word and he had shown courage in standing up for his choice. Not bad for a little fool. Unfortunately, now Fayt had to accompany him. He had been discovered and the castle was no longer safe. Albel didn't mind taking Fayt to a little village nearby and dropping him off. Fayt deserved a better life than a castle servant.

"The stable's up ahead," Fayt whispered. He hung back under the cover of the nearby brush and watched as the guards passed by.

Albel clapped a hand on Fayt's shoulder. "We will be far from here before anyone knows I'm gone. A horse will take us far."

Fayt sighed. "Is this really the right thing to do? I've killed six guards and now I'm helping you steal a horse? Shouldn't I be more loyal to my own country?"

Albel rolled his eyes. "It's not like you killed innocent men. They deserved to die. Men like them, who follow after your king and are just as evil as he is. Evil people meet violent ends." He grinned. "They call me Albel the Wicked because I am merciless in battle. However, I would never do what Vox did. There's a special circle in hell reserved for people like him." He snorted. "But don't worry about your kingdom. My people won't attack unless provoked. We're a small tribe too busy fighting the neighboring tribes to think about attacking a whole kingdom. All I want to do is go back home and live with my people."

Fayt nodded. He stood and cautiously crept up to the stable door. Silently, Albel followed and slipped into one of the stalls. The white mare eyed them quizzically but remained quiet as Albel threw a saddle over its back and attached the bridle. Albel took the reins and slowly led her out of the stable while Fayt watched for any nearby soldiers. At a safe distance, Albel mounted and hoisted Fayt up behind him. He smacked the horse's rump and kicked his heels into her side. With a loud whinny, the horse galloped off into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: They've finally escaped the castle but there is still so much more of the story left. That would be way too easy if they got away free, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Albel or Fayt…but I'd love to have them. Is anybody willing to sell them to me? I promise to treat them nicely.

Once they were out of the castle, Albel led the way. Fayt had lived as a servant his whole life and had never gone far from the royal castle. Albel, however, remembered the route he had been taken from his home in the south to the castle. It would be a long trip and they had little in the way of supplies.

They rode hard through the night, putting plenty of distance between them and their pursuers. Fayt wrapped his arms around Albel's waist and tried to doze without falling off the horse. By midmorning, the horse was tired and Fayt was hungry. They finally came to a stop outside a small town. Albel tied the horse to a tree and let her graze on the grass nearby. He rummaged through the saddle bag and produced two small coins.

"Here," he said gruffly, placing the coins in Fayt's hand. "Get yourself a meal at the local tavern."

"What about you?" Fayt protested.

Albel sighed. "I'm not going anywhere looking like this. Bloody stupid dress." He ripped off the bell sleeves and rolled the dress up to his shoulders.

Fayt nodded. Without the veil and with his dress so torn, he no longer looked like a woman and instead looked exactly like man wearing a dress. If Albel still looked feminine, perhaps he could have swallowed his pride and pretended to be a woman a little longer. But as it was, it was embarrassing to go into town in women's clothing.

"Do you want me to bring you something?" Fayt asked hesitantly.

Albel waved a hand dismissively. "Bah. I'm a warrior. I've learned to go without eating."

"Okay," Fayt said doubtfully.

"But you can do something else for me." He sighed. "See if you can find me a cheap set of clothing. I want to be out of this ridiculous outfit as soon as possible."

"Of course," Fayt said sympathetically. He dug around in his pockets. "I don't have much money, but I'll try-"

"Nonsense," Albel interrupted. "We'll put this on the royal tab." He grinned and produced another handful of coins from the saddle bag.

Fayt blinked. "The king left money lying around in the stable?"

Albel rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I stole it. He deserved it. Anyway, take it and buy me something masculine."

Fayt nodded. "I'll be back soon." He walked briskly into town.

Albel sat down beside the horse and waited unhappily. Fayt was certainly not the brightest bulb and he would have liked to ditch him as soon as they had gotten away from the castle. However, he was indebted to the well-meaning fool and according to the Glyphian code of honor, he had to put up with the fool until he found a safe place to start him off on his new life. At least he was proving useful for the moment, although if he started slowing him down, he would seriously consider ignoring the code and dump him somewhere along the wayside to fend for himself.

Fayt returned much too quickly with a worried look on his face and a piece of parchment in one hand.

"What is it now?" Albel demanded. "I thought you were buying me clothes."

Fayt held out the paper. "They've gotten here before us."

"Impossible," Albel growled. He snatched the paper from Fayt's hands and eyed it critically. It was a wanted poster bearing his likeness and accusing him of treason.

"How did they get here first?" Fayt wailed.

Albel leaned back against the tree and stared thoughtfully off into the distance. "They didn't," he murmured. "This paper is far too weathered to have just been posted. They must have put this up as we rode to the castle as insurance against my escape. If I ever made it out, no one would dare aid me." He sighed heavily and passed the paper back to Fayt.

"We have to disguise you then." Fayt said firmly. He studied the paper closely. It was an excellent sketch of Albel's face, glaring menacingly. However, the wanted poster only showed his face and failed to mention that he would likely be found dressed in women's clothing.

Fayt hesitated. "You're not going to like this, but I'm afraid you'll have to be a woman a little longer."

Albel's eyes narrowed. "And why is that?" He ground his teeth in frustration and tore another strip off the tattered blue dress.

"They expect you to get out of that dress as soon as possible. This poster shows you as a man. If you stay dressed as a woman, the villagers won't suspect that you're a warrior but they'll probably suspect any strange new man looking remotely like you. We need to hide your face and put another veil on you or some make-up."

Albel sighed and glanced down at the ripped dress. "Well, I suppose I need a peasant dress then. This one is obviously useless." He raked his hand down the dress, shredding it further. He frowned and examined his crystal fingertips. "I won't have to wear these anymore, although they do make nice sharp little weapons." He shrugged and began ripping them off, revealing the short, rough nails underneath.

Fayt nodded. "Okay, I'll be back in a little bit."

Albel sank down into the grass. As much as he hated to admit it, Fayt was right. No one would spare a second glace to a thin peasant woman. He sighed heavily. He would have to take Fayt with him so the little fool could talk to the shopkeepers. He would be found out as son ass he opened his mouth. He sighed again. He had to wear a dress and had to put up with Fayt. It was all very discouraging.

Fayt returned with a shapeless, stained gray wool dress and a tattered shawl. He looked pleased with himself as he dropped several coins back into Albel's hand.

Albel looked down at the large number of coins left and raised an eyebrow. "Did you steal those?"

"Of course not," Fayt said indignantly. "I got them from an old woman at the market. She was selling them as scrap cloth." He brightened. "Oh, I also managed to get you some breakfast." He pulled a hunk of dry bread out of his pocket.

Albel ferociously bit into the bread. Fayt was only trying to help. And it was good that the flimsy rags were cheap. That way they would have more money left over for food. However, he wasn't looking forward to a week in an itchy wool dress.

"Turn around," Albel commanded. "I'm getting dressed."

Fayt obediently turned away and tried to ignore Albel's barely audible curses directed at him. He sighed. He supposed he would be angry too after looking forward to breeches and having to wear a peasant dress.

"I'm done," Albel spat.

Fayt turned around to look. The woolen dress was ill-fitting and created lumps and the illusion of misshapenness on Albel's toned body. The shawl was old and tattered, but pulled over Albel's head and pulled tightly in front of his face, it gave him the general look of a helpless, downtrodden peasant woman. Albel had completed the look by smearing a little dirt across his face and brushing leaves into his long, stringy hair hanging in front of his face.

"Excellent," Fayt murmured. "No one will look twice at you."

Albel's red eyes flashed murderously from beneath his hair. "Now we just need to fix you," he hissed.

"Me?" Fayt protested. "I'm a servant and I'm already dressed in shabby clothes."

Albel shook his head slowly and cackled. "You've lived inside the castle far too long. Castle servants are much cleaner than the general rabble. We're going to fix that right now." He bared his teeth and advanced towards Fayt.

"S-stay back!" Fayt commanded. "Look, I know it was my idea to keep you dressed as a girl, but you need me, right? Don't kill me!"

Fayt yelped as Albel lunged at him and tackled him to the ground. Albel didn't weigh much, but Fayt found that he couldn't push him off. He settled with helplessly holding a hand over his face as Albel scratched at him with a stick.

"There, all done," Albel said pleasantly. He stood and adjusted his shawl.

"What was that?" Fayt demanded. "I'm trying to help you and you attack me."

"See for yourself, fool," Albel said smugly. "Now you're just as pitiful."

Fayt sighed. Besides the scratches from Albel's stick, he was now covered in dirt and grass stains from rolling around on the ground. Bits of straw clung to his mussed hair. "Okay, okay. I get it now," he muttered, still not too thrilled about how Albel had gone about things. "Now that we're both filthy, can we continue?"

"Of course," Albel purred. He pulled the shawl tightly about him and kept his head down as he trudged towards the town. Fayt shook his head and slowly followed after.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Heh, I've been watching a lot of the Star Ocean cut scenes on youtube and I realized that Shelby looks like a weirdo. I couldn't help noticing that the man has like…no expression on his face at all…and his voice doesn't change…just blah blah blah…I'm so tough and stuff. Save it, Shelby. You're not fooling anybody. What does this have to do with the story? Hehe, you'll find out soon enough.

A/N #2: I uploaded this to my document manager a couple days ago...and somehow I thought I had updated my story too...but I didn't. Heh, and I was wondering why it wasn't getting any reviews. Well...it's uploaded now. Sorry guys!

Disclaimer: Dude, I want to own Albel and Fayt…even just an awesome poster of Albel and Fayt that I can hang on my wall and squeal over as I walk by. That'd be nice.

Albel and Fayt spent only an hour in the little town. Albel wanted to stock up on supplies and then get out. If they bought a lot of food, they could keep going and not have to stop again until nightfall. Albel was also anxious to move on because a few drunken met kept trying to hit on him. Even after all the effort they had gone through to make Albel look hideous, some men still wanted him.

Albel had finally had enough and he nudged Fayt in the side, pointing back towards the horse. He wanted to punch some of the amorous idiots, but he had to keep his mouth shut and his hands to himself. He could only ignore them for so long without snapping and doing something regrettable so they needed to leave before Albel blew his cover.

By late evening, they had arrived at another little town and Albel reluctantly agreed to stop at the inn. He would have liked to keep going and keep distance between him and his pursuers, but the horse needed a rest and so did Fayt. Albel comforted himself with the knowledge that Vox too would probably stop for the night.

The innkeeper was a large, surly looking man with a thin, pale wife. The woman eyed them indefinitely as they walked in. The man, however, was staring at Albel rather hungrily.

Albel wrinkled his nose in disgust. The women in the area had to be ugly as dogs if all the men found him attractive. However, there was only one inn in town and if they could get their room, they wouldn't have to deal with the innkeeper again, unlike those drunks that kept following him around. Albel pushed Fayt up to the front desk.

"We need a room for the night," Fayt said timidly.

The woman sighed tiredly. "You'll have to take separate rooms."

The innkeeper grinned savagely, his eyes still lustfully running over Albel's body. "We don't allow sin to be committed under this roof," he purred. "The lady will have to sleep alone."

"She's my sister," Fayt protested.

"We can't allow even the illusion of impropriety," the innkeeper insisted. "We pride ourselves in our spotless reputation."

Albel shook his head and looked murderously at the floor. Oh, how he longed to wring this man's neck.

"She's a mute, sir," Fayt said softly. "My sister is helpless without me."

"A mute, eh?" The man's lecherous grin widened. "Tell her not to worry. Shelby will take good care of her."

Albel's eyes darkened. Enough was enough. He reached for the knife he had secured to his thigh.

Fayt quickly snatched Albel's hand away. "I'm sorry. Bella would rather not be alone in a strange village," he said firmly. 'We'll continue on and stop somewhere else for the night."

"You'll regret it, boy," Shelby warned. "There's nothing around for miles."

"We'll take our chances," Fayt said curtly.

Once they were safely away from the inn, Albel leaned in close to Fayt. "That man gives me the creeps," he hissed.

"Me too," Fayt said softly. "Does Vox look at you like that?"

Albel shook his head. "That man is a different sort of evil. Come, Fayt. We can spend the night outside, watching over the horse to make sure it doesn't get stolen."

"Good idea," Fayt said cheerfully. "She's a good horse and probably worth a lot of money."

Fayt's enthusiasm dipped slightly when he saw the mound of dirt that was to be his bed for the night. His cot back at the castle was lumpy and uncomfortable, but it was at least a bed. He needn't have worried. He had barely slept for the past two days and he was exhausted. He was asleep almost as soon as he lay down.

Albel smirked. He had expected Fayt to be worn out from all the excitement. Fayt didn't get out much and today was probably the most exciting day in his whole life. He watched Fayt shiver and try to curl in on himself. He sighed and removed his shawl, spreading it over the boy like a blanket.

Albel snorted and shook his head sadly. He was getting soft. Fayt was weak and helpless and was certainly slowing him down. But here he was looking after the pathetic little fool. He should have let him cope with the cold. Albel shrugged it off. Whatever. He was only keeping Fayt alive so the boy could speak for him and no more.

Albel sat down a short distance from Fayt. He would be on guard for the night. He barely slept anyway and it was good to have something to occupy his time. Even if Fayt was awake, he would never trust him with guard duty anyway.

Albel had only been on guard for a few moments when he heard a rustling in the brush. He reached for his sword and waited quietly. Soon he could hear whispers. He stood and backed up behind a tree, his hand tightening around the sword. Just let them come. Before they knew he was there, he'd have Vox's head. He'd probably be executed on the spot if he killed the king, but it would all be so worth it.

"She should be here somewhere," a husky voice hissed.

Albel ground his teeth in frustration and lowered his sword. That idiot innkeeper again. He was barely a challenge. Shelby might prey on helpless women, but he was no match for a warrior like Albel. As pathetic as he was, Albel had to get rid of him. He didn't need another pursuer.

"Are you sure this is the way, Shelby?" another voice questioned softly.

"A'course it is. I watched her and her brother leave town and head out here into the woods. They're still around here somewhere."

"A brother?" a third voice squeaked in alarm.

"Leave him to me," Shelby said confidently. "He's a pushover. Besides, we'll get the jump on him and we'll be off with his pretty little sister before he even wakes up. Come on, you two. Split up and look around."

Albel grinned into the darkness. Only three men. It should be easy to dispatch them. They obviously weren't suspecting someone else to have the jump on them or they would have kept their voices down. No matter. All he had to do was wait. Their voices would guide him to them. Just a little closer….

A shrill scream sounded through the forest.

"What was that?" the nervous third man asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"I don't know. It sound like it came from over here. I'll go check it ou-aaagh!"

"Sh-shelby? N-n-aiiiieeeeee!" One last scream filled the night and then all was silent.

Albel snorted and surveyed the dead bodies spread about the area. Scum, every last one of them. He was not sorry for their deaths, only sorry that he had to waste time killing such pathetic morons. It was a waste of time and energy. He snorted and wiped the blood off his sword on one of the dead men's shirts. At least they were good for something after death. With a last derisive snort, he stalked back to his spot to watch over the horse.

Fayt stirred slightly. 'What was that noise?" he asked sleepily.

"Nothing. Just some animal."

Fayt seemed to accept the explanation. Without further questioning, he rolled over and went right back to sleep.

Albel grinned wolfishly. The description was fitting. He was a wild animal and woe to anyone who tried to cage him.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Heh, I'm beginning to like having Albel in a dress…although I'm sure he's pissed as all hell. I feel only slightly sorry for him because he really would make a pretty girl. I found this awesome picture of this green medieval/renaissance dress and I just HAD to make Albel wear it. If anyone wants to see the picture, I'll show y'all somehow and then you can all agree with me that Albel would be purty in it.

Disclaimer: I would like to own Albel and Fayt, but I'd probably screw it up.

The people in the next town were far friendlier and more prosperous than their distant neighbors. The woman running the local market took one look at Fayt and his mute "sister" and made a small bundle of wild berries, cheese, and dry bread to push into their hands. Fayt protested vigorously, but she insisted just as vehemently, murmuring about what a long, terrible journey they must have had to become so filthy. She pointed them in the direction of the inn and insisted they get some rest and recover from their journey.

For twelve copper coins, Fayt bought them a room for the night and lodging for their horse in the stable. The innkeeper's boys drew water for a hot bath and then left until they were summoned to drain the water.

Albel reluctantly stripped off his peasant garb and slid into the wooden town. He hissed with delight and let his eyes slide shut. A hot bath felt very, very good. He opened one eye. "I suppose if this area is wealthy, we need to be clean and well-groomed to fit in," he muttered. "I'll have to rethink my whole disguise, but it's good to wash off all this grime."

Fayt nodded slowly as Albel climbed out of the bathwater and reached for a nearby cloth to dry off. His eyes flicked once to Albel's naked body and then back to the wool dress tossed casually over the bed. The clothes had worked wonders in obscuring Albel's muscular body. It was unlikely that they would ever find anything else so utterly shapeless. In the wealthier southern region, clothes would surely be made more form-fitting. However, Albel had looked like a female in the elegant castle clothing. Fayt's eyes once again drifted curiously to Albel's form. How had Albel done it before?

"What are you looking at?" Albel snarled.

Fayt flinched and kept his gaze firmly rooted to his feet. "N-nothing," he stammered.

"Fool," Albel spat. He threw the cloth aside in disgust and spread his arms wide. "If you're going to stare, you might as well stare openly. None of those sneaky little peeks when you think I'm not looking. You make it very obvious, idiot. Satisfy your youthful curiosity now. Yes, I really am a man under these wretched clothes."

Fayt shrank back, his eyes darting everywhere except to Albel's body. "I'm not looking, I swear! I was only amazed that those clothes could make you look so lumpy."

Albel put his hands on his hips and scowled at Fayt. "This is your last chance, fool. I'm masquerading as your sister, not your lover. Sneaking a peek up your sister's skirt will likely get you hung."

Fayt put his hands up defensively and fixed his eyes on the far wall. "I'm not a pervert," he said in an aggravated tone. "I was just curious. It won't happen again."

"Good," Albel purred in a low, silky tone. His eyes abruptly hardened and he barked out a command. "Now get in the bath, fool! You better not be watching me dress, filthy pervert."

Fayt hurriedly undressed and clambered into the tub, anxious to escape Albel's wrath. He grabbed the bar of lye soap and began scrubbing himself vigorously.

Albel turned his back to Fayt as he began dressing and smiled wickedly to himself. He was only having a bit of fun. It was quite natural for Fayt to admire his toned body. Fayt had probably never seen anyone in such good shape. He came from a castle full of lazy fools, morons, and wimps. Fayt probably viewed him as some sort of heroic figure. Albel's lips twitched in a smirk. Heh. Albel the Wicked, a hero? Wonders never ceased. But Fayt really did need to stop giving him all those admiring glances. He wanted to be rid of Fayt after he was safely home and he didn't need Fayt trailing after him like a love-sick puppy.

There was a soft knock at the door. Albel twitched and pulled the shawl tightly over his face. "You better handle this, fool," he hissed. "Make them go away. I don't want company."

"One moment!" Fayt called out. Reluctantly, he got out of the bath and dried off. He slipped back into his old clothes and cautiously peeked out the door.

The innkeeper's wife was standing in the doorway. She was a plump, amiable woman who seemed genuinely interested in her guests' welfare. She smiled a friendly smile. "I'm sorry to disturb you tow, but I've made a pot of venison stew and you're welcome to have some."

Fayt looked over his shoulder. "Bella, are you hungry?" he asked hesitantly. Albel nodded almost imperceptibly.

The innkeeper's wife gently shoved past Fayt with a look of fierce determination. "Oh no, my dear girl. Don't put on those old rags again. Now that you're all cleaned up, I'm sure you want something nicer to wear." She beamed. "My daughter Tracy is a skinny little thing like you. She's gone off to the big city, but I still have some of her old clothes. I'll fetch you something pretty to wear for diner."

Fayt opened his mouth to protest, but the woman smiled and patted his shoulder. "No, don't thank me. I'm glad to help you poor young people out." Still smiling, she bustled back downstairs to check on the stew.

Fayt sighed heavily and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Well, we were going to have to change eventually," he said diplomatically.

"Hmph," Albel muttered. He scowled. "This better not be a stupid dress like the one at the castle." He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I hate dresses, but I hate frilly pink ones most of all. Bah!"

"I'm sure it won't be pink," Fayt assured him. "She's a rather plain woman. I'm sure she wouldn't approve of her daughter wearing anything ridiculously girly."

Albel sighed and sank wearily onto the bed. "I suppose you're right." He lay on his back, staring holes into the ceiling. It was all so depressing. He had done many rotten things in his life, but he was certain that nothing he had ever done made him deserving of so much torture.

Albel's dejected expression made Fayt feel awful. He felt bad that Albel was suffering so much. It wasn't his fault that the king was a jerk, but Albel had to suffer the consequences of the king's insane overreaction. He put a hand on Albel's shoulder. "It's only for a little while longer."

Albel glared. "Take your hand off me unless you want it chopped off," he threatened.

Fayt quickly pulled his hand back, a hurt look on his face. "I just felt bad that-"

"Save your pity," Albel mumbled tiredly. "You're giving me a headache." He put a hand to his forehead and irritably rubbed at his temples.

"Oh," Fayt said quietly. He backed away and looked down at the floor.

A soft knock sounded on the door and Fayt answered it, grateful for something to do. The innkeeper's wife now had an armful of green fabric. 'For your sister," she said pleasantly. She thrust the bundle into Albel's arms. "There you go, dear. Your brother will come downstairs with me and give you a little privacy."

Fayt bit his lip and looked at Albel worriedly. He nodded slowly. He hoped Albel could pull off his new disguise or they would soon be on the run again.

The innkeeper's wife sat Fayt at a small round wooden table next to an elderly couple. Fayt picked at his food. The anxiety was causing him to lose his appetite.

Finally, Fayt heard the innkeeper's wife crow with delight. "I knew that would look lovely on you, honey."

Startled, Fayt turned around in his seat. Albel was trudging slowly down the stairs, his eyes downcast. Fayt blinked once, convinced he was only hallucinating. But when he opened his again, Albel was still there. The forest green tunic dress fit Albel almost as if it were made for him. Albel looked quite delicate and feminine, especially with the gold cord tied around his middle that gave him the illusion of a fuller waist and hips. The long, gold-filigreed sleeves and the long length helped to hide Albel's less feminine features and distract from his flat chest.

Albel was making his way very slowly down the stairs in matching green slippers. He had his head down so his long hair hung down in front of his face, possibly obscuring his vision. He had brushed his hair out and had braided part of it back.

Albel lifted his head slightly and heaved a sigh. Fayt saw that Albel had stained his lips with berry juice. Albel's cheeks were also a bright pink, although whether that was also from berry juice or just from embarrassment, Fayt couldn't tell.

Albel's crimson eyes flashed once. "Sister," he mouthed.

Fayt felt his own face grow hot. Right, Albel was his sister. He shouldn't be staring at his sister. But it wasn't his fault that Albel was so attractive. Fayt shook his head angrily. Albel wasn't even a woman! He needed to remind himself that no matter how pretty Albel looked, he was still a man and he would kill Fayt if he ever caught him staring like that.

The innkeeper's wife guided Albel to the seat next to Fayt and began gleefully talking to the other guests about how pretty Albel was in her daughter's old clothes.

"Sister," Fayt reminded himself. "Sister." This was going to be a difficult night.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry it's taking so long for me to get this up. I've been working on a lot of one-shots the past days...but people haven't been reviewing them so I'm basically wasting my time. At least this gets reviews and I love you all for taking the time to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Albel or Fayt…I'm just torturing the poor things for my own amusement.

Albel was not pleased with the way things were turning out. He had specifically told Fayt not to sneak looks at him and the fool was doing exactly what he told him not to do. Fayt seemed enthralled with Albel's beauty. All through dinner, Fayt was staring at Albel when he thought the irritated swordsman wasn't looking. Albel barely resisted stabbing Fayt with his fork. Just because he was wearing a dress and disguising himself as a pretty girl didn't mean he had turned into one.

After dinner, Albel dragged Fayt back upstairs and slammed the door to their room. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

"Admiring your disguise," Fayt said calmly. "You look pretty."

Albel growled and shut his eyes tightly to try and control his temper. "Let me say this again in small words so you can understand. I'm your sister. Sister. You don't look at your sister like that."

"But if my sister is pretty, aren't I allowed to-"

"No!" Albel snapped. Furiously, he undid his braids and mussed it up. "I'm not a girl. You're not supposed to find me pretty."

"But you make a convincing girl."

Albel's eyes narrowed. "You know I'm not a girl. All the clothes in the world cannot make me a woman. I thought if I had you see, you could remind yourself that no matter how womanly I may look, I am a man underneath."

"You didn't want me to look at you," Fayt complained. "You accused me of being a pervert."

Albel's eyes flashed. "I told you to look."

Fayt looked down. "You didn't believe me when I told you I didn't look at you. I didn't want to make you mad."

Albel snorted. He grumbled to himself as he yanked the dress off over his head. Albel put his hands on his hips and scowled at Fayt. "Convinced that I'm a man now, fool?" he spat.

Once Albel was out of that dress there was no question. The thin frame that gave the illusion of femininity in a dress was actually hardened, whip like muscles. Albel didn't have a broad, muscular chest like many of the soldiers, but his body was lean and agile, making up for his lack of size with grace and agility. Albel's body stomach was also completely flat. He didn't have an ounce of extra fat on him anywhere. It was all tightly coiled muscles.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Albel snarled.

Fayt's gaze snapped back up to Albel's face and he reddened slightly.

"Well?" Albel demanded. "Are you convinced or are you going to stare at my manhood until I catch cold? I'm not going to stand around naked all day for your pleasure."

Fayt swallowed. "Yes," he said timidly. "You're definitely not a woman."

"That's more like it," Albel huffed. He draped himself loosely in the night gown the innkeeper's wife had left for him and sprawled across the bed.

Fayt looked at Albel nervously. "Where should I sleep?"

Albel stared at Fayt appraisingly. "On the floor, I would think." He rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't trust you sleeping beside me after that little incident. I don't want another lapse of judgment from you. I'm wearing a nightgown and I'm not going to trust you if you're going to lose your mind every time I wear women's clothing. You can't be that desperate that you'd chase after the first skirt you see, whether it belongs to a female or not." He snorted derisively. "Although perhaps that's normal for an idiot like you."

Fayt sighed heavily. "I suppose I ought to sleep on the floor. It would be scandalous if anyone were to catch me in bed with my sister."

"Exactly," Albel purred. "Keep reminding yourself that."

Reluctantly, Fayt made a makeshift bed on the floor out of several layers of bedding. The innkeeper's wife had given them extra sheets because Albel looked so delicate and she was afraid Albel would catch cold. Albel claimed that the cold didn't bother him and he had donated nearly all of the bedding to Fayt. Fayt was grateful for the extra layers. It was certainly far more comfortable than the cold ground from the night before.

"Don't worry, fool," Albel said confidently. "Soon we will be through with this bothersome charade and you will not have to be tempted. Once we escape from the borders of this foul kingdom, I will no longer have to disguise myself. The nomadic peoples of the south have no love for your king. No matter how many wanted posters he puts up, we will not be handed over to him. I can go back to wearing masculine clothes again."

Fayt smiled thinly. It was good to see Albel so happy, but the thought of leaving the kingdom slightly worried him. If Albel were to leave him outside the borders, he wouldn't know what to do or where to go. The southern regions of the kingdom were peaceful and well-protected. But beyond the boundaries, it was said to be a wild place. There were huge tracts of land unclaimed by any kingdom where nomadic peoples wandered freely. There were no laws, no rules. Albel had his tribe to depend on for protection from the lawlessness. But Fayt had nobody. Albel was thoroughly frustrated with him and likely to leave him in the middle of the desert. What he really ought to do was part ways with Albel before they crossed over the border. But first, they needed to put more distance between them and the castle. Fayt was also running from the law and any town close to the royal city would be sure to turn him over. Deep in the southern region he could be safe. They were too far away from the castle to hear about his treasonous flight.

Fayt had a lot of thinking to do as he lay down to sleep in his makeshift bed. He didn't know when he would leave Albel, but he would know when the time was right.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Are there any cat monsters in the Star Ocean game? Does anybody know? Oh well...I'm too lazy to look it up and since this is pretty much AU anyway I don't really care if there are or not. And yay for the promise of yaoi for this story too! Hoorah, finally getting to the good parts.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Albel…he's super sexy but super sadistic as well. I guess only Fayt can really tame him so I better let Fayt have him.

Albel was in high spirits the next day. Ahead, the towns were becoming smaller and sparsely spread. It was a good indication that they were getting further away from the castle. It was only the third full day of travel and they were only approximately halfway to Albel's homeland, but just having to deal with less townspeople made Albel happy. He was really looking forward to a day when they didn't pass through a village at all. Fay, on the other hand, was worried about that eventuality.

"Don't worry about food," Albel assured him. "I know how to survive in the wilds."

Fayt heaved a heavy sigh. He had no doubt about that. In fact, Albel had picked a mess of wild fruits that he had stuffed into the saddle bag earlier in the day. Fayt knew they wouldn't starve. But as the towns grew scarcer, the kingdom's border grew closer. Even if he left now, he would be lost in the middle of nowhere. That's what Fayt was really worried about.

They had made good time for the day. Albel tethered the horse to a tree for the night and looked around approvingly. Not a village in sight. No idiots to harass him and no need to keep up the lady-like charade. Albel pulled his arms out of the dress's sleeves and rolled it down to his waist, tying the extra fabric around his hips. Pleased with the extra upper body mobility, he reached up and began combing through the tree for a long branch.

"What are you doing?" Fayt asked. He settled down on a mound of dirt behind Albel and watched with puzzlement as Albel began shaking tree branches.

Albel didn't even spare him a backwards glance. "I'm going to catch us some fish, fool."

Fayt wasn't sure how pawing through the trees was going to catch fish, but he didn't say that aloud. Albel surely had his reasons. However, Fayt couldn't keep quiet about the long green dress. "You're really going out into the water in that heavy skirt?" Fayt asked skeptically. "You're liable to drown in that thing."

Albel at last turned and fixed him with a steely glare. "I'm not going swimming," he hissed. He snapped off a tree branch and shook it at Fayt. "See? I'm just going spear fishing. Now, stay here and get a fire going. I'll be back with some fish in a few minutes. There's a river that runs through here close by."

Reluctantly, Fayt began clearing a spot in the dirt a few meters from the horse. Close enough to keep an eye on here, but not close enough to spook her with the flames. Fayt dragged several branches and small twigs over to his chosen spot and searched through the saddle bag for a piece of flint to start the fire.

He was distracted by a loud shout a short distance away. "Back, you filthy maggot!" Albel snarled. "If you come any closer, you'll get a snout full of splinters."

Flint forgotten, Fayt hurried around the bend. He was startled to find Albel standing in beside the river face to face with a wildcat. Albel still held his fishing spear in one hand, two fish impaled on the pointed end. Albel was pointing the other rounded end at the big cat. "Get lost," Albel spat. "These fish are mine and you can have them over my dead body."

The wildcat apparently took this as a challenge. It leapt at Albel with a snarl. Albel jumped to the side and rapped the stick hard across the cat's nose. The beast let out a bellow of pain and rubbed its smarting snout against a paw.

Albel looked over his shoulder and saw Fayt standing there, watching in awe. "Don't just stand there," he growled. "Do something!"

Fayt snapped out of his trance as the large cat went back on the offensive. As it prepared for another lunge at Albel, Fayt grabbed a large stone and hurled it at the wildcat. It struck the cat's flank, distracting it from its intended target. The beast turned to regard Fayt with a vicious tawny glare. Slowly, Fayt leaned down to pick up another rock, his eyes never leaving the wildcat.

"Bloody beast," Albel snarled. He brought the stick down hard on the wildcat's back while it was busy bristling at Fayt.

The cat let out an outraged shriek and dove at Albel. Fayt watched in horror as Albel tumbled over backwards into the river. Using the cat's forward momentum, Albel struck upwards with a well-aimed kick that sent the wildcat soaring up and over onto the far bank of the river. The cat stared at them from across the expanse of water. It finally decided that the fish weren't worth the effort. With a last growl, it retreated into the brush.

Fayt reached down a hand to pull Albel from the river. The drenched warrior accepted the offer without complaint. The dress was heavy when wet and it was weighing him down. Using the blunt end of the stick as further leverage, he was out of the water in no time. Once safely back on the bank, he discarded the stick and grabbed the heavy skirt in both hands. He began to wring water from it with great irritation.

Fayt sighed unhappily. He picked up the forgotten spear. "When you're done with that, I'll have the fish cooking over the fire."

"Yes, a fire would be nice," Albel grumbled, giving up on the wet fabric for the moment. He took a tentative step. Aside from being extremely heavy, the wet gown also stuck to his legs, further hampering his mobility. He growled under his breath. "Curse this wretched thing."

"A fire will dry you off," Fayt said soothingly.

"It better," Albel grumbled. He glanced up at the sun setting in the sky. "It'll be dark soon and I don't plan on freezing to death out in the middle of nowhere."

Fayt took Albel's hand and led the way back to their site. Albel slogged along through the woods irritably. The wet skirt was slowing him down and he wanted to be rid of it.

Fayt lit the fire and settled Albel in a spot close beside it while he cooked the fish over the open flames. As the outside temperature dropped, Albel began to shiver. At least he had a warm dinner to look forward to.

Fayt watched Albel with concern. His long hair and the skirt had sucked up a considerable amount of water and they were dripping, leaving Albel sitting in a large pool of cold water. The warrior wrapped his arms around himself and huddled in on himself.

Fayt offered Albel the first fish. Albel ate it eagerly, feeling a small bit of inner warmth. But it wasn't nearly enough. He needed to get out of his wet clothes.

Fayt was alarmed when Albel began struggling out of the dress. "What are you doing? You'll freeze to death with no clothes on."

Albel glared at him, the effect slightly ruined by his chattering teeth. "I'll freeze if I stay wet." He grabbed his long hair in his hands and attempted to squeeze the water out of it as well.

Fayt was astonished by all the water dripping off Albel. A large puddle of water had formed where he had been sitting. If there had been much more water, it would have run down into the fire pit and extinguished the flames. Luckily Albel had been sitting in a slight dip in the ground.

Albel was finally content with the condition of his hair. "Come here," he demanded, lying down in a patch of grass nearby. "Get me my old clothes from the saddle bag."

Obediently, Fayt fetched the old, tattered dress and the shawl.

"Good," Albel ground out. "Now, get out of your clothes and lay here beside me."

"What?" Fayt spluttered. "You want me to freeze too?"

Albel glared at him. "No, you idiot. It's survival strategy. We'll share body heat and wrap all this fabric around us."

Fayt sighed. It seemed illogical, but Albel had lived as a nomadic tribesman and he had lived a sheltered castle life. Albel would naturally be the survival expert. If he said it would work, it would work.

Fayt reluctantly shrugged out of his clothes and settled in beside Albel. Albel grabbed onto him and pulled him close, wrapping the shawl around the both of them. Fayt was astonished at how cold Albel felt.

"Don't worry," Albel said huskily. "I'll warm up soon enough and then it won't be so bad."

Fayt nodded. He rested his head on Albel's chest and tried to think warm thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I know this isn't extremely popular and no one reads author's notes anyway, but soon this story will also be heading to the yaoi. It's just good practice for me to be able to write a good adventure story with plot instead of mindless sex. But we'll get to that part eventually.

Disclaimer: I would love to own Star Ocean…but I don't.

When Fayt woke the next morning, it was warm and sunny and Albel felt warm beside him. It looked like they had both survived Albel's plunge into the freezing river. He wiggled his fingers and toes. Good, no frostbite.

Fayt heard a low chuckle beside him. He glanced over, careful not to stare at Albel's toned body. He kept his gaze rigidly focused on Albel's face.

Albel smirked. "Don't look so tense, fool," he purred. "A pervert like you should be happy about this situation."

Fayt frowned. "I'm not a pervert." He scooted a short distance from Albel and looked away deliberately. He was already feeling very uncomfortable about their shared nudity and he was itching to put his clothes back on. He looked around uncertainly, drawing the shawl tighter around his body. Where had he put them? He didn't want to roam around naked looking for his clothes.

Albel had no such qualms. With a leisurely stretch, he threw off the shawl and ambled over to a nearby tree to retrieve the dress he had draped over its branches. "Good, finally dry," he murmured.

Fayt let out a horrified squeak and pulled the shawl over his head so he wouldn't have to see Albel's supple body. It wasn't his fault that Albel was so…attractive. Really, he was trying his best not to be tempted and Albel was thoughtlessly flaunting that perfect body of his. If anything, Albel was the pervert for walking around naked like that, Fayt concluded indignantly.

Fayt slowly pulled down his eye shield as he felt something soft land on his head. He glanced up. Oh right, his clothes. He glanced over at Albel, who was thankfully now dressed. "You found them," he said unnecessarily.

Albel put his hands on his hips and smirked at Fayt. "They were right where you left them. You're just so easily lost and confused."

Fayt sighed heavily. "I guess so."

"Well, hurry up and get dressed," Albel demanded. "We need to get going."

"Well, turn the other way or something." Fayt felt his face heating up. "You don't have to watch me. Maybe you're the pervert."

Albel rolled his eyes, but he turned his back to Fayt and waited impatiently with his arms crossed over his chest as Fayt struggled back into his clothing.

"Okay, I'm ready," Fayt announced.

Albel nodded briskly. "Now, we're just a few short days away from my ancestral home. If we hurry, we might make it there by tomorrow evening." He rubbed his hands together gleefully. "We're almost to the border of this cursed kingdom and soon we'll be on my own turf again."

"We're that close," Fayt gasped. "I thought-"

'Well, you thought wrong," Albel said scornfully. He looked Fayt over appraisingly. "Once we cross over the border, I doubt anyone will buy the excuse that I'm merely your sister. After all, we look nothing alike. People on the other side are not such idiots."

Fayt sighed. "Then what do we do?"

Albel smirked. "Obviously your idea is better."

Fayt frowned. "My idea? What did I say?"

Albel smiled and shook his head. "Don't be so daft. I know exactly what you want." He leaned in close to Fayt. "So, in an effort to ease your pain, I'll play along. I doubt anyone will expect a youth like you to have a wife at your age, but a lover would be-"

Fayt's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! We are NOT going to pretend to be lovers."

"Oh? Why ever not?" Albel purred. "I know exactly what you think of me in this dress." He put his hands on his chest and smoothed the fabric down to his waist. "And we don't need any difficulties with you lusting after your sister."

Fayt scowled. "No way. I told you I can handle it." He rolled his eyes. "Besides, you don't make a very convincing lady."

"It fooled you," Albel retorted. "But then, you are a fool."

Fayt sighed heavily. He was never going to live this down. "Stop messing around, Albel. Things are fine the way they are. You only caught me off guard the one time. I still don't know how you pulled that off. Delicate manners from you?" Fayt snorted. "It was a once in a lifetime occurrence." He squinted at Albel in his dress. "See, now you look completely unrefined and unladylike." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'd be insulted to pretend to be courting you."

Albel raised an eyebrow and a smirk spread over his face. "Very well, Fayt. If you want to play it that way. Onward!"

Fayt scrambled onto the horse willingly. Albel knew the way and he was impatient to get going. Fayt didn't blame him. Freedom was so close that Albel could taste it. There was no time left to run. But perhaps Albel's clan would be hospitable. They would be grateful to Fayt for freeing Albel and surely they would give him some sort of reward that Fayt could use to set out on his own.

Albel nudged Fayt, jerking him out of his thoughts. "This river…I'm sure I know it. The river Aire. We can follow it right across the border." He grinned. "And I'm sure you want to see the waterfall. Who knows, maybe you'll want to swim in it."

"W-waterfall?" Fayt protested. "That sounds dangerous."

Albel smirked. "Not really." He smacked the horse's side. "It's just a small waterfall. But we won't see that until later today. Have no fear, Fayt."

Fayt heaved a sigh and shut his eyes. Oh yes, delightful. Hadn't a plunge into a freezing river been enough for Albel? Did he also want to be swept over the waterfall and be crushed to bits? But perhaps that's what Albel's tribe did to prove their manliness. Well, Fayt was determined that he wasn't going to have anything to do with that waterfall. Albel could call him a coward all he wanted, but Fayt was not going to mess with the deadly force of nature.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Heh, I'm writing two different Fayts. This Fayt isn't nearly as dense as the other one. It's taken him only 11 chapters to come to his senses instead of nearly 25. But I love each of them equally. I like the different perspectives. But it just means you'll get the yaoi sooner. And to all you Death Note fans…yeah, it's L and Light. So sue me.

Disclaimer: I'd love to own Albel…even a plushie would do. Anybody want to give me one? I promise I'll give it back hugged only half to death. XD

The waterfall had been far smaller than Fayt had expected. The horse merely had to pick its way down a rocky incline to a small pool where the water gently cascaded down. Albel had once again rolled the dress down to his waist and he waded out into the shallow pool. The skirt would be cumbersome, but at least he would be shielding Fayt's delicate sensibilities.

As he watched Albel bathe under the waterfall, Fayt was amazed that Albel had ever pulled off his disguise as a woman. Albel had no idea how to stand in a skirt. He had hiked the skirt up a little and tied it off so it wouldn't be dragging through the water and he stood with his legs spread a little too wide for the short new length. Even worse, Albel seemed to like to lean back into the water to feel the full force of the spray upon his chest. Every time he leaned back, the front of the skirt dipped down to show a little more skin than Fayt was used to. He sighed and tried to avert his eyes.

"Would you get in here already?" Albel growled. "The water's fine. It's a hot day and a little bath will cool you down."

Fayt heaved a heavy sigh. So much for sitting back and just watching. His lips curled in distaste at the thought of walking around the rest of the day in soggy clothes.

"Move your arse," Albel snarled. "If you don't get in here, I'll have to drag you."

Reluctantly, Fayt slipped off his shirt and waded into the water in his breeches. He had to admit that the cool water felt refreshing.

"Come stand under the waterfall," Albel coaxed. "Wash away all the dirt from our travels."

Fayt turned his back to the warrior as Albel reached up to run his fingers through his hair. His long hair had separated out into thick snake-like strands. The skirt was barely staying up on Albel's hips now. He could only shake his head. It was meant to be a dress, not a skirt. If Albel didn't tie it off properly, there was nothing to hold it up and the weight of the water was only going to drag it down. Albel was lucky that he wasn't naked already.

Albel finally had enough of the refreshing dip in the water. He slogged his way back through the water to the bank. Fayt watched him go, entranced by the movement of Albel's hips as he walked. How Albel kept the skirt from falling off completely was a mystery.

Albel reclined on the bank in the hot sun to dry off. He looked so calm and content. Fayt slowly made his way back out of the water to join him, laying down close beside him. He shut his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the sun on his bare chest.

Albel eyed Fayt curiously. "So, fool, he murmured. Have you given any thought to my proposition?"

Fayt opened one eye. "What proposition?"

"Pretending to be lovers."

Fayt sighed. "As I told you before, you make an awful woman. You-"

"Not the point," Albel hissed. The ruby eyes narrowed. "You may not find me attractive as a woman, but you certainly find me attractive as a man."

Fayt's eyes snapped open and he stared at Albel in shock. "What?"

"You heard me." Albel ran a finger down Fayt's arm. He lowered his voice seductively. "I saw you watching me. Did you see something you like?"

Fayt opened his mouth to protest and found that he seemed unable to speak. His whole body was tense and uncooperative. As Albel continued to stare at him, waiting for an answer, he felt his face heat up.

Albel finally shook his head. "You don't have to say a word, fool. I already know. So, perhaps instead of merely pretending to be lovers, we should actually be lovers. You're terrible at pretending so this will only make it easier on you. I'd be glad to make you my woman."

Fayt finally had the strength to mumble out a weak protest. "I don't think so," he said quietly. "Vox is trying to make you into a woman and you turn around and try to do the same thing to me."

Albel sighed. "It's not the same. Look, fool, what I mean is that even though I wear a dress, I will not be the woman in this relationship. I'm not going to force you into women's clothes. I'm merely telling you that you will have to submit to me."

Fayt crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll submit to you, but I will not be your woman. I'll be your man."

Albel got up and stretched luxuriously. He looked down at Fayt. "Very well, if that's what you want to call it." He gazed intently at Fayt. "We'll see how you well you submit to me tonight. Come, Fayt. We have a long way to go before we stop for the night."

Fayt hesitated only slightly before he too rose to his feet. "You're not going to be disgusted with me and lose all respect for me if I give in, right?"

Albel frowned at him. "Nonsense. Although I could never cede control to another, I harbor no ill feelings to those who do. After all, someone has to give in and sometimes it takes great courage to be the one to step aside and let another lead. But to force another man to take the weaker role is a terrible crime. People like Vox are quite hated among my tribe."

Fayt blinked in surprise. "Your tribe tolerates the idea of two men?"

Albel smiled a crooked smile. "It's quite a long story, fool. But in my tribe, a willing relationship between two men is a thing to be admired. After all, we are all warriors. We are not naturally submissive so such pairings are rare."

"I'd think so," Fayt muttered. "In fact, I wouldn't think two warriors would be able to get along."

Albel put a hand on his hip. "There's an old legend that says the practice started between two young men named Semaito and Ukol. As boys, they had been best friends and they made a pact with the goddess Apris to never let anything come destroy their friendship. As they became young men, Semaito went searching for a bride, but he could never summon any interest in women. He went to the tribe elder to find a cure for whatever ailed him. Eventually, Semaito told the elder about his childhood pact and he was told that was what was keeping him from marriage. Marrying would separate him from Ukol and because they swore by the goddess, she was holding them to their word. So, since they could not marry anyone else, they decided to marry each other. They had a short battle to determine their positions and after losing, Ukol submitted to Semaito and took the role of the woman. They were said to be very happy together and Apris smiles upon such pairings."

Fayt nodded. "I see."

Albel held his head high. "It is said that any man who can get another man to willingly submit to him is a formidable man indeed and greatly respected in the community." He favored Fayt with a crooked smile. "And the man who submits is said to be a man who although not physically strong, has a strength of will that makes him capable of withstanding a great deal."

Fayt sighed. "Now you're making things up."

Albel shook his head. "I tell you, Fayt, among my tribe the man who submits is still granted great respect. I will not look down upon you and neither will anyone else. If you surrender to me, you will only be realizing the limit of your abilities and acknowledging my superior strength. There's no shame in acknowledging when someone is stronger than you."

"Okay, okay," Fayt muttered. He felt his cheeks turn red. "I get it."

"Good," Albel purred. "Now, if you have no further objections, we better be off. I want to be home for dinner tomorrow, but I want to be able to have time with you tonight."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Yay, more sexiness! I'm really on a roll now. XD Albel's such a sexy tease though. XD Poor Fayt shoulda died of nosebleeds by now. XDD

Disclaimer: I'd love to own Albel...but he's too sexy for my money.

That night, Albel started a fire by their chosen campsite and settled down in front of it without a word. The fires of rage in his red eyes had dimmed as he stared into the dancing flames. Fayt had never seen him so calm and content.

With a yawn and a leisurely stretch, Albel eased out of the dress. He stretched out completely before the fire with a sigh of satisfaction. Languidly, he rolled over onto his side, the long dark hair pooling about his pale shoulders. "Join me, Fayt," he beckoned.

Fayt inhaled sharply. He fought down a blush. No, no, no. He didn't need to see Albel naked right now. Even though Albel's body was a delicious mixture of androgyny, he was still undeniably male. The slim, graceful limbs and the delicate face belied his true masculine hardness. It was hard to convince himself now that he had been more attracted to Albel's graceful feminine features. He envied Albel's power. Albel only looked delicate. His chest was compact and tightly muscled. He was a warrior to the core, not some delicate little flower. The sharp fighting spirit in his eyes convinced him of that much. Even though Albel seemed completely at ease now, Fayt could not let down his guard. Albel was the dominant partner, no matter his looks.

Albel sighed and rolled onto his back. He stretched leisurely again. "Come on, fool," he muttered. "I don't bite. Just sit here beside me awhile. Don't stand so far back. I built this fire for both of us. Don't waste it."

His gaze flicked to Fayt, hard red eyes challenging the boy to refuse.

Reluctantly, Fayt knelt down a short distance from Albel, but close enough to feel the fire's warmth. He looked down at the ground before him. He admitted freely that Albel was a very attractive man. He even admitted that he enjoyed Albel's company, even all of Albel's acerbic taunts. He admired, respected, loved the other man. There was no other explanation. But still, the thought of actually becoming physically involved with Albel frightened him. With Albel now pursuing him as a lover, Fayt would have no choice but to submit. He knew that he was going to be in for a lot of pain and he knew he didn't have a very high tolerance for pain. Sex was supposed to feel good, right? But why was there so much pain involved before the pleasure?

Irritably, Albel snapped his fingers in front of Fayt's eyes. "Pay attention, worm," he growled. "I'm talking to you. This is serious business."

Fayt squeaked in surprise and flushed. "S-sorry," he stammered. "I've just been thinking."

"Hmph." Albel rolled his eyes. "I hope you've been thinking about willingly submitting to me."

Fayt's eyes widened and he stared at the lithe warrior crouched before him in shock. "H-how did you know?" he whispered.

"Bah." Albel pushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. "It's obvious, fool. You've been blushing like a maiden with a first crush." He shook his head sadly. "Pitiful. I know you want me, but you have to be willing to submit your body to me. If I forced anything on you, my own tribe would turn me out. You have to be ready and willing. There's no turning back once you give your body to me. In my tribe, we take but one lover and the two are bonded for life." He eyed Fayt critically. "Since you are an outsider, you would be allowed to leave me if you wished. But I would be eternally bound by my pledge to you. If you were ever to leave me, I would join the panel of elders, those who have lost their mates and I could never love anyone else." The feral red eyes appraised Fayt. "I'm not about to give my love to someone who would back out on me."

Fayt quailed under the intensity of Albel's gaze. He looked away sadly, biting his lip. "I've never had anyone else pledge to spend their whole life with me." His bottom lip trembled. "It's a serious commitment."

Albel nodded slowly. He slid a slim hand through his long, silken locks and tossed his head back. "I'm far too used to it," he retorted. "And I would never spend a lifetime with those fools." He pressed the heel of his hand over one eye. "They're all weak and pathetic. You…on the other hand…You may be weak, but it took quite a bit of courage for you to leave your home and your kingdom and entrust your life to me. But since you trust me with your life, you should also trust me with your body."

Fayt reddened and he let out a surprised whimper as Albel pulled their bodies together. Albel kissed Fayt's cheek. "Just trust me and submit," he said softly. "You're a servant and you're used to being submissive. It should be easy for you."

Fayt inhaled shakily. "Okay," he said softly. He kept his eyes downcast. "You may do with my body what you wish," he said in a faint voice.

Albel put a hand under Fayt's chin and forced the boy to look up at him. He caught the glimmer of shame in Fayt's eyes and the embarrassed flush. He shook his head angrily. Fayt still didn't understand. There was no shame in surrender when outmatched and Albel was definitely stronger than him. Fayt knew this by now. But yet, the bluenette was sill hesitant.

Fayt's eyes slid shut and the flush deepened. "Please," he whispered. "I'm not deserving of your love. I'm weak and pathetic." He heaved a heavy sigh. "I wouldn't think of leaving you if you chose me, but I don't want to be a burden to you."

Albel squeezed his eyes shut. So, that was it. He reopened them and glared heatedly at Fayt. "I will love who I choose to love," he growled. He grasped the front of Fayt's shirt. "You're not talking me out of it."

Fayt swallowed hard. He looked at Albel uncertainly. He still felt so much weaker than Albel, but perhaps it was like Albel said. If he submitted to the other man, he would learn to handle the pain and so become stronger.

"Okay," Fayt said hesitantly. He licked his lips. "I'll swallow my fears and withstand the pain. I don't know if I can handle such a strong guy like you, but I'll try my best."

Albel grinned wickedly. Fayt's resolve was returning. The fear was fading from the younger man. So weak and fragile, but so determined. He admired that.

Albel pulled them into another bruising kiss. Fayt submitted instantly to Albel's advances, opening his mouth for Albel's tongue to claim him. Now the pink on Fayt's cheeks had nothing to do with embarrassment, only pleasure. Albel began slipping off Fayt's shirt and pants. Fayt had gone limp in his arms, desperately clinging to Albel for support as Albel's hands roamed down Fayt's body.

Fayt's eyes slid shut as Albel's hand roughly squeezed his butt. He knew exactly what he was getting into. It was going to hurt, but he would enjoy it, enjoy becoming one with the person he most cared about.

Fayt steeled himself as Albel's fingers made their way into his body. It hurt a little, but it mostly just stung.

Albel pressed Fayt's body back against his, resting his chin on Fayt's shoulder. "Ready?" he asked huskily.

Fayt nodded. Fayt's scream filled the forest as Albel pushed himself into his body, but soon the intense pain had ebbed. Pleasure coursed through his body and he leaned back against Albel, feeling content with the warrior buried deep inside him.

The fire still burned beside them, but the heat from the fire was forgotten as Fayt savored the heat from the mingling of their two bodies. From today onward, he needn't be afraid because Albel was bound to him and they would never be separated.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Ah, I forgot that I set this thing to T. Oops…well…it wasn't technically a "sex scene" since it was lacking in details and all that. So…I think that's good enough for a T. If anybody wants more out of me, I can set it to M and see if I can squeeze in some more detailed sex. But that's up for a vote, k?

Disclaimer: I want to own Fayt…I'd lock him away somewhere and videotape Albel swooping in to rescue him. It'd be the best action/romance movie ever!

When Fayt woke up, Albel's arms were still wrapped around him and Albel was half-asleep with his head resting on Fayt's shoulder. Fayt felt warm and content in Albel's embrace and he was sure he could stay like that forever.

Eventually, Albel stirred. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Albel murmured into Fayt's shirt.

"No," Fayt admitted, blushing slightly. "Not bad at all."

"Good," Albel said softly. He disentangled himself from Fayt with a cat-like stretch. The fierce red eyes were soft and almost affectionate. He stroked Fayt's cheek with one hand. Fayt concluded that Albel was probably not completely awake yet, but that didn't stop him from enjoying this gentler side to Albel. His eyes slid shut and he leaned into Albel's touch.

"Well, my little fool," Albel said softly, withdrawing his hand. "It's time we got going. I expect to be home by tonight and we'll never get there if we laze about all day."

Fayt eyed him nervously. Even though he was now bound to Albel and he knew he needed to see Albel's people eventually if he was to live with Albel, he couldn't shake the feeling of apprehension. Albel belonged to a warrior tribe and Fayt could never hope to fit in with them. He was useless at combat and he was sure they would hate him immediately.

"What's wrong?" Albel demanded. His hackles rose at the slight flicker of fear that passed across Fayt's face. He would destroy whatever was scaring his Fayt.

Fayt looked away and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Are you sure I won't be a burden to you and your people? I'm not trained to fight and I'll only be in the way. I'm sure they'll kick me out when they see how pathetic I am."

"Nonsense," Albel growled. He seized Fayt's chin in one hand, forcing Fayt to pay attention to him. "Look at me," he snarled, the red eyes flashing. "Look into my eyes and know that this is the truth." His voice dropped dangerously low. "If they even think of giving you a hard time, they have to come through me."

Fayt clutched at Albel nervously. "N-no, don't do that. They'll kick you out too. I want you to go back home with your friend and your family but I don't-"

"You're my family now," Albel said fiercely. "I've already pledged myself to you. Even though you're an outsider, rules are rules. They can't make me leave you. Our relationship is permanent. And that means you're coming with me." Albel stretched cramped muscles and gracefully rose to his feet. He brushed himself off briskly and looked down at Fayt. "Are you coming or not, fool?" he demanded. "You better not think of leaving me because you're afraid of my tribe."

Fayt flinched under the sharpness of Albel's glance. "No, no…of course not." He looked up at Albel timidly. "But maybe we should all have a talk and get to know each other first before we jump into things? I mean, I'm sure they won't be happy to suddenly hear that they have to put up with a useless-"

Albel cut him off, growing tired of Fayt's nervous rambling. "Not useless," he insisted. He pulled out his sword, taking a few practice swings. He lowered the blade and eyed it appraisingly. "Well, it's not very sharp, but it's better than being unarmed." He thrust the weapon toward Fayt. "Here, take it."

"M-me?" Fayt squeaked. His hands hesitantly closed around the sword hilt and he looked down at it in awe. He had never held such a dangerous weapon before. He didn't know what to do with it. He rose cautiously to his feet, eying the sword apprehensively as he stood. "What am I supposed to do?" Fayt asked softly.

"Since you're so worried about being like a defenseless maiden, I'm going to teach you a little bit about combat." Albel stretched leisurely. "You won't learn much in an hour, but it's better than nothing. You carry that sword from now on. I'm sick of it. I want my own sword back. It's a stupid sword, but at least you won't hurt yourself with it. In time, maybe I can trust you with a real blade." He smiled brightly.

Fayt took a deep breath. If his love wanted him to learn how to defend himself, he would give it a try. His hands gripped the sword so tightly that his knuckles shown white. He was incredibly nervous, but he would go through with it for Albel.

Albel stood behind Fayt and adjusted his grip. He put his hand over Fayt's and guided the younger man's hands into a more comfortable position. Albel rested his chin on Fayt's shoulder and whispered huskily into his ear. "You can do it, Fayt."

Fayt forced his body to stop shaking. He swallowed hard and waited for the blush to disappear off his face. Albel made him so nervous sometimes, especially when he was so close. And Albel seemed to know that. He took a few steps away from Fayt and folded his arms across his chest, smirking victoriously. Yes, Albel was enjoying making him nervous. He was doing it on purpose. He scowled.

It soon became apparent that Albel also liked making Fayt's life miserable. He barked out commands to Fayt as Fayt tried desperately to figure out what he was doing. "Keep your shoulders up!" Albel would shout one minute. The next minute, Albel was telling him to "Drop that shoulder. No, no. Stop slouching. Keep your arms up." It was deadening to his spirits. He had no idea what Albel wanted and disappointing Albel was discouraging.

At last, Albel had decided that Fayt had enough. "Well, I can't make you a warrior in one day," Albel concluded diplomatically. "The rest of the tribe will be glad to help you along in your training. I have little patience for this but there is a man who trains the children and he will know how to help a beginner like you. I just can't think back to when I first started to really help you."

Fayt sank wearily onto the horse. "I'm really that hopeless?"

Albel looked surprised. "No, not hopeless. You just don't have any training at all. We have to start from the very beginning and if I have to work with you, I'm afraid I'll get frustrated with you quickly. You know how violent I can be when I'm angry."

Fayt nodded. Yes, Albel had a terrible temper. He knew that full well.

"So," Albel continued. "I'm not allowed to work with children. But there is a man named Dion that works with all the children. I'm told he is a patient and gentle man. That's what you need, Fayt. Someone who will be patient and encouraging. I don't tolerate such sappiness."

Fayt smiled. It was true. If Albel was forced to train him, their relationship would quickly grow strained. If Dion was able to make him into a decent fighter, Albel's tribe wouldn't have to be shamed by his uselessness and Fayt could take his place among the people, actually being able to help them.

"Okay," Fayt said softly. "Dion can train me."

Albel quirked a smile. "But first, we've got to get there. Still afraid of what they might say, fool?"

"A little," Fayt admitted. "But this Dion guy sounds nice enough. I'm sure he won't kill me on sight."

Albel rolled his eyes and dug his heel into the horse's side. As they galloped on towards his tribe, Albel smirked. His tribe's reputation had been greatly exaggerated. Fayt would have little to fear, from most of them anyway. But it was good to put a little fear into his fool.


End file.
